


我只喜欢你的人设·第一百零一章原始文档

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 修文补档
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	我只喜欢你的人设·第一百零一章原始文档

周末的时候, 周自珩破天荒一大早就开始叫夏习清起床, 可夏习清贪睡得很, 把自己捂在被子里不愿意出来, 周自珩没办法, 连哄带拽的才把他从床上拽得坐起来。

“干嘛啊……”夏习清眼睛都不带睁开的, “今天不是周六吗……”

“对啊, 有事儿。”

“有事儿你昨晚不睡觉, ”夏习清闭着眼抓了一个枕头砸在周自珩的身上，“折腾到三点……我困死了。”

“哎哎哎别睡。”周自珩把他抱在怀里, 拍了两下他的后背，“那谁让你昨晚非得勾我。”

“你还说？”

“不对不对，是我不行，我顶不住。”周自珩笑着把他的腿盘在自己的腰上，手臂绕上自己的脖子, 像抱小孩一样抱起来。

“哎我真……我不想起……”

“起吧, 真有事儿, 有大事儿。”周自珩把他抱到浴室，“我牙膏都给你挤好了，你看。”

被放下来的夏习清还是不看，歪在周自珩身上闭着眼睛, 也不说话，困得站着都能睡着。不过周自珩已经很满意了，想当初夏习清的起床气可是一被吵醒就骂人的。

“乖, 先洗漱, 我一会儿给你做好吃的。”说着他把浴室门口的拖鞋给夏习清穿好。

被这么一闹，夏习清也清醒了大半，拿起漱口杯刷牙洗脸，满脸水珠的时候一抬头，看见周自珩正准备涂须后水，他抓了一把周自珩的手腕，“你胡渣都没刮干净。”

“哪儿？”周自珩侧着脸在镜子里查看了一下。

一滴水进了眼珠，夏习清皱着一张脸，用冰凉的手指戳了一下他的嘴角上缘，“这儿。算了我给你刮吧。”说完他推着周自珩的胸口，一路把他推到马桶上，“坐这儿。”

周自珩听话地坐下来，看着夏习清拉开镜子边的柜子翻找出剃须刀和泡沫剃须膏，他身上穿着一套浅灰色的棉质睡衣，洗脸的时候袖子挽到小臂，拿东西的时候手伸出来，露出一截白皙的胳膊，侧脸乖巧。

“电动的就是刮不干净，用手动的吧。”夏习清拿着工具走到周自珩的身边，先是蹲下来，可周自珩太高，坐着也高，于是站起来躬下身子抬起他的脸，可自己也很高，弯着腰费劲。

周自珩憋着笑伸手将他拉到自己的怀里，“还是这个姿势方便。”

又来了，夏习清拿手动剃须刀的刀柄敲了一下周自珩的头，跨坐在他的身上，周自珩两手交叠搭在他的后腰，眼睛像是粘在了夏习清的身上。

视野里的面孔放大了许多，他甚至可以看见夏习清白净脸庞上细小的绒毛，还有他专注是会习惯性抿起的嘴唇，抿起的这个动作会让它们显得更加柔软，就像积压在一起的两颗樱桃，再使一点力气，一点点，就足够让汁水四溢。

夏习清的动作很轻，将剃须膏在掌心揉出泡沫再抹到他的脸上，握着刀柄的手力度很轻，轻轻地刮着很难剃干净的部分，他的眼神专注于那一点，眉头微微皱起来，纤长的睫毛被浴室暖热的光打亮，在他眼下薄薄的皮肤上投射出长长的颤动的影子。

所有细微的小细节，粘结成心动的诱因。

“好像干净了一点……”夏习清侧了侧头，想再仔细地看一下，可就是这么一侧头，就被周自珩顺势吻了上来，“唔……唔！”

他打了一下周自珩的肩膀，可周自珩却没有松开他的意思，那双交握在他后腰的手抚上他的后背，怀抱收得更紧。泡沫里弥散出来的柑橘香气搀着一丝丝草本的清苦，从一个人的脸上蹭到另一张脸，像是被传染的欲望的实体。

夏习清并不想这么快让周自珩得手，于是恶意地禁闭牙关，谁知周自珩一面看似耐心地细细吻他的嘴唇，一面用自己的手沿着夏习清微凸的脊骨向下，直到最低端，力度缓慢地揉了一下他的尾椎骨。

“唔……”被抓到命门的夏习清一不小心松开了嘴唇，被周自珩一瞬间趁虚而入，舌尖抵入湿润柔软的口腔，残留的薄荷气息被缠绵的唇舌捂热。夏习清干脆放弃抵抗，剃须刀掉落在地，发出的声响变成亲密交战的号角。他的手指亲昵地摩挲着周自珩的发根，舌头舔舐着他柔软的上颚，气息越来越沉，抱得越来越紧，发烫的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，暧昧地蹭动。

嘴唇松开，窒息感稍稍松泛，周自珩搂着他精瘦的腰肢，连绵的吻从嘴角一点点向下，眼神至夏习清滚动的喉结。他的上身不自觉地后仰，细长的脖颈，微微挺起的胸膛和柔韧的腰身弯出一个情潮涌动的弧度。

夏习清不喜欢他这样的撩拨，隔靴搔痒的快感令人心焦。他摁住周自珩的肩膀，自己低头吻住他的嘴唇，湿湿地吻他，仿佛在展示一个饥饿过头的人对于食物的根本渴求。

气温愈发升高，两人融化在这个氤氲湿气的浴室之中，如鱼入水，晨间的旖旎随着喘息声蒸发殆尽。

进了衣帽间，周自珩才告诉他早起的真正原因。

“我跟我爸妈说了，今天带你回去。”周自珩轻描淡写地脱了睡衣，光着身子找着自己想穿的那件卫衣，自从两个人在一起，什么东西也都混在了一起。

夏习清被他这话吓得愣了一下，“你说什么？”

周自珩转过身子，“带你回家啊。”

“开什么玩笑。”夏习清脑子懵了一下，一屁股坐在衣帽间的懒人沙发上，“回什么家。”

“没开玩笑。”周自珩终于找到了自己那件灰蓝色卫衣，麻利地往身上一套，试图拉起夏习清，“你快换衣服啊，我跟他们说好了上午就到。”

“我……”夏习清欲言又止，“不是，非得去吗？”

“当然了。”周自珩蹲了下来，亲了他一口，“怎么了？”

“要是……”

要是你父母不喜欢我怎么办。夏习清忍住没说出口，但是心里又很肯定，家这个词对他来说太遥远了，不仅遥远，还是一个禁区。

像他这样的人，应该不会被周自珩的家人喜欢吧，感觉那种家庭出身，应该不会对同性恋抱有好感，尤其是他，一点也不乖巧，不温顺。周自珩被他们教的这么好，一定是他们最宝贝的小孩，最宝贝的小孩被他这样的坏孩子拐带走了，一定很生气。

越想越慌，夏习清咬住后槽牙，一言不发。周自珩也没有逼他，只是和他面对面坐下来，玩他的手。

老实说这一点也不像他，他夏习清从来没怕过谁，遇到什么事都没有退缩过。

可现在他退却了，非常真实地退缩了。并不是害怕他的父母阻止，而是害怕周自珩圆满的家庭关系因为自己的介入产生裂缝。

“我觉得，你的父母可能不会喜欢我。”沉默了好久，夏习清终于还是十分平静地开口，“理智点说，我这种人应该没有几个家长会喜欢。”

周自珩明显得能感觉到，夏习清对自己越来越不自信，是那种很明显流露出来的不自信，但他又很清楚，这是真正的夏习清，他从来都是自卑的，只是过去他习惯性用自傲和矜贵掩饰他的内心。

那层漂亮的硬壳剥落后，那个伤痕累累的小孩子就会很害怕，手脚蜷缩，不敢见人。

“不会的。”周自珩牵着他的手，“他们不是那样的人。而且你本来就很优秀，你很好。”他摸了摸夏习清的脸颊，“你在我眼里是最好的。”

夏习清最终还是抬起头，勉强对他笑了笑，站起来换衣服。周自珩理解不了他心里的慌张和无措，他不懂自己对于父母这两个字天然的恐惧。但是没关系，他爱周自珩。他愿意为了周自珩踏出舒适圈。

“那我现在是不是应该去洗个澡？”夏习清忽然觉得自己这样太不郑重，“我很快的，五分钟。”

“不用了。”周自珩拉住他，扶着他的肩膀让他面对那一排衣服，“换好衣服我们就走吧。”

夏习清忽然开口，“穿什么呢？”他的手翻过一件又一件，“我是不是应该穿得简单一点？你父母喜欢什么颜色？他们……”

他太焦虑了。周自珩从背后抱住他，声音温柔，“习清。”

“他们不会因为你穿的衣服而评判你这个人，同样的，他们也不会因为外界的评价来断定你的品性。”周自珩的手环着他的腰，“我这次带你去，只是介绍一下，我们见个面，别紧张。”

他的怀抱有种奇妙的安抚里，夏习清感觉那个慌乱的自己渐渐地沉下来。

天气还很冷，两个人最后穿了同款的羽绒服出门，周自珩是黑色，夏习清是白色，小罗已经在车里等着他们。

上车之后的夏习清格外地安静，一句话都没有说，连小罗都看出来反常，从后视镜里望过去，“习清怎么了，怎么脸色这么差？”

夏习清愣了一下，下意识抬手搓了搓自己的脸，“我脸色很差吗？”

“不差。”周自珩忍不住笑出来，捧起他被搓红的脸颊，他的鼻尖出门的时候冻得有些红，配着这张人畜无害的脸蛋，看起来可爱得要命，“我看看，明明这么好看。”

小罗一副我做错了什么为什么要让我吃狗粮的表情，“习清怎么了，感觉不在状态啊。”

“没怎么。”周自珩直接替他回答，“他太喜欢我了，喜欢到不敢见家长了都。”

夏习清一把推开周自珩，撇过头，本来想说，停车我不去了，可话到嘴边又打了个转。自从跟周自珩在一起，他连一开始的嘴炮都渐渐没了。

舍不得对他说一句重话，舍不得发脾气。

就像周自珩说的，自己的确是太喜欢他了。

抵达周自珩本家的时候，夏习清紧张中透着一丝尴尬，毕竟上一次来这个地方还是通过某种不法手段。

开门的是一位戴着一副银框眼镜，气质出众的阿姨，夏习清第一眼就认出这一定是周自珩的妈妈，他们长得很像，都是骨相绝佳的美人。

“来了？”周妈妈笑了笑，她说话的声音很柔，“我正想给珩珩打电话，问问你们是不是堵在路上了，快进来吧。”说话间她轻轻地拉了一下夏习清的胳膊，“外面是不是很冷？”

夏习清局促地笑了一下，“还好。”

“这是我妈。”周自珩大大方方地牵着夏习清进门，“妈，这是习清。”

“我知道。”周妈妈笑得很温柔，“我看过你们的节目呀。”

“阿姨好。”夏习清弯着腰，“打扰了。”

“不打扰，我们一直等你来。”周妈妈领着两个人进来，夏习清的眼神落在客厅沙发上坐着的中年男人身上，他的上半身坐得笔直，原本拿着报纸在看，一看见人进来了就站了起来。

看来周自珩的长相是继承了父母的优点，还有爸爸的身高。

不过周父的长相和周自珩一样，都有些令人生畏的距离感，还没靠近，夏习清就道好，“叔叔好。”

“嗯。”周父点了点头，两只手背在身后，“你们坐啊，坐。”说完他自己坐了下来，“我给你们沏的茶凉了，正好刚刚又沏了一杯。”他正准备端起来，又顿了一下，“习清喝不喝茶？要不我让红姨给你煮咖啡？”

夏习清受宠若惊地摆摆手，“不用了叔叔，我就喝茶。”说完他就端起一杯，小小的裂纹青瓷杯捧在手里。

“你别紧张。”周父一下子就戳穿了他的表现，他对着周自珩说，“你去厨房帮你妈，她今天要亲自下厨做午饭。”

周自珩被他支开，只留下夏习清和周父两个人，面对面，中间隔着一个茶几。

“不用害怕。”周父的脸上带着笑，“其实你来之前，周自珩就对我们坦白过了，关于你和他的事。”

夏习清猜得到，毕竟周自珩不是那种任性到不告诉父母就直接在颁奖礼那样的场合公开出柜的人。他喝了一口茶，将茶杯轻轻放在茶几上，静静地听周爸爸说话。

“其实我和他妈妈，我们把你们叫过来，就是简简单单吃顿饭。”周父拿起茶壶，又给他添了些茶，“你是他现在的恋爱对象，我们总不能只在电视上看你，你说是不是？”

夏习清点点头，他已经很久没有跟年长的男性这样坐着说话了，这种陌生的感觉令他有些不安。

“你脸色不好，生病了？”

他摇了摇头，“没有，没生病。”他强撑着露出一个笑容，“您说，我听着呢。”

周父很快察觉出不对，看了看他们周边空荡荡的客厅，又朝厨房那边望了望，有些反应过来，“是不是我让你有压力了？要不我还是把那小子叫过来……”

“不用，”夏习清忽然觉得奇怪，“您怎么知道……”

“我听他说过，关于你家庭的事。其实不应该一上来就讨论这些话题，我知道说出来你会不好受。”

夏习清抿了抿嘴唇，“没关系的，我已经好很多了，挺好的。”

“你很坚强，那样的环境下长大，换做是另一个人可能早就撑不住了。”周父的眼中流露出肯定的目光，“坚强好，坚强很难得，而且你也很优秀。”

突然间被周自珩的父亲所肯定，夏习清不禁有些意外。周父也看出了他脸上的意外，“你是不是以为我会为难你？我为什么要为难你，是我儿子喜欢你，我真的不满意，也只会去为难我儿子。”

夏习清张了张嘴，往常的牙尖嘴利在这个时候统统失效，面对他所爱的人的父母，他只想真诚恳切地说出自己的想法，“我以为，像您这样的家庭，可能接受不了您的儿子和我在一起。我和他一样是个男人，而且出生在一个残缺的家庭，导致我在人格上也有很大的缺陷，但是……”

他的眼睛垂了垂，又抬起来，“叔叔，我已经改变了很多，是因为自珩我才改变的，我很爱他，这一点我可以向您保证。”

这句话太苍白了，说出来的瞬间夏习清就有些后悔，谁都可以说爱他，张张嘴的事。

周父没想到夏习清会这么直接地剖白，他看过他上的节目和访谈，知道眼前的这个孩子有多聪明，所以他没想到在这一刻他会选择这么简单甚至笨拙的方式去争取好感。

“我知道。我活了这么多年，别的不说，看人的眼光是准的。”周父笑了一下，“我不瞒着你，一开始周自珩向我坦白的时候，我是发脾气了的，主要是我没想到，没想到他居然会喜欢上一个男人。他从那么一点点小就在那个圈子里摸爬滚打，那么多诱惑，可是他没有跟谁纠缠不清，也没有喜欢的人。”

周父皱了皱眉，“我当时就纳闷，他怎么会跟你上了个节目，就喜欢上你了呢？”

“后来我查了很多有关你的信息。你的确很有才华，很聪明，也是一个有魅力的孩子。但是说实话，我查过之后是有些反对的，因为你的童年经历实在是太……”他忽然不说了，夏习清垂着眼睛，也没有说话，“在我看来那是一个定时·炸·弹。”

“不过后来，我和他妈谈了谈。”周父叹了口气，“我又觉得自己这样的看法不对，这是带着偏见的。”

夏习清忽然觉得，这父子俩还真像，说话的语气和措辞都如出一辙。

“我从小这么教他，最后我自己戴着有色眼镜去看人，那我还教个什么劲儿。”周父摇了摇头，“所以我就仔细地思考了一下，也挣扎了很久。后来他哥哥来找我，跟我说了一件小时候的事。”

“他说，爸你还记得自珩小时候，在院子里捡到一只断了腿的小麻雀吗，他把它当个宝一样，又是喂水又是用各种粮食供着，可最后那只小鸟还是飞走了，他一直哭，还是爸爸你跟他说，这只鸟不是你的附属品，它是独立的，不能因为你心里喜欢它，就强迫它留在你身边。”

周父感慨地笑了笑，“他哥哥说完这些，我就觉得挺惭愧的。我当初既然可以告诉周自珩，这只麻雀是一个独立的个体。那我为什么到现在，都不能把我的儿子当做一个独立的个体呢？”

夏习清的心被撼动了一下，他忽然好羡慕周自珩。到这一刻他也终于明白，为什么周自珩可以那么优秀，那么正直，归根结底都是源于家庭的滋养。

“他虽然是我的孩子，但他首先是他自己。”周父看着夏习清的眼睛，“他喜欢你，想要和你在一起，这些都是他本就该有的权利，即便是作为父母，也没有权利可以干涉，所以你不用担心，我不会做出什么阻碍你们的事，这些事没有意义。身为父母，保护和引导是必要的，但是放手更加重要。”

夏习清鼻子有些酸，他努力地抿了一下嘴唇，扛着所有的情绪露出微笑，他这个时候该说些什么，但他又找不出合适的话语。

周父又道，“当然，最后的结果也由他一个人承受。”

这句话是对他们结果的合理质疑，但夏习清的心还是不可避免的抽了一下。他没有想过会有坏的结果，他更舍不得给周自珩一个坏的结果。

“叔叔，我不是一个可以给别人信任感的人，光是口头上说一些话，可能也没有什么说服力，也不能向您证明什么。”

夏习清抬头直视周父，眼神坚定，“但他是我唯一爱的人，二十五年来的第一个。我比任何人都知道这份感情来得多么不容易，无论对我还是对他。所以我想，您可不可以再给我多一点点信任，不要因为我的问题让他有压力。我一直希望他可以在一个被父母祝福的状态下和我在一起。”

他想了想，说道，“自珩和我不一样，他值得拥有父亲母亲的爱。”

这句话一说完，周母就从走廊走了出来，“你这个人真是，把人孩子吓得。”她走到夏习清的身边坐下，摸了摸夏习清的背，“可怜的孩子。”说完她又抓住夏习清的手，手指冰凉。

周母嗔怪地看了一眼周父，“你周叔叔其实想说，他是理解你们尊重你们的。而且我看得出来，自从自珩和你在一起之后，他整个人都活起来了，就像他在颁奖礼说的那样，是因为你，他才填补了自己在感情上的空白。”

周母拍了拍他的手，笑着对他说，“还有一点，阿姨要告诉你，你说错了，每个人都值得拥有父母的爱。如果没有，那也绝不是孩子的错，是父母的失职。”

夏习清咬着牙，硬生生把眼泪逼了回去，红着眼睛对周母说了一声谢谢，声音很低，哑着嗓子。

正在这时，周自珩走进客厅，看见夏习清情绪不对，立刻上前坐到他的身边，对着自己的爸爸说，“爸你说了什么了，你天天嚷嚷着让我把习清带回来。”他有些着急，“你都快把他弄哭了。”

夏习清抓住周自珩的手腕，“不是周叔叔，我没哭。”

周爸爸委屈得不行，“我没说什么啊，习清你说，我吓唬你了吗？”

夏习清被逗笑了，“没有，是我太紧张了。”

周妈妈忽然抱住夏习清，“唉我一看到你就好心痛，阿姨真的很心疼你。”说着说着妈妈还哭了起来，弄得夏习清手足无措，“阿姨……”

“我妈又来了，我第一次跟她说你的事，她就哭了好久。”

周妈妈越哭越伤心，抱着夏习清一直摸他的后背，摸他的后脑勺，眼泪直往下流，“怎么会有这么狠心的人，你是怎么长到这么大的啊……你受苦了孩子……”周自珩不停抽着抽纸隔着夏习清的肩膀给他妈擦眼泪。

这种感觉太陌生了，他几乎记不得被母亲拥抱的感觉了。

夏习清回过神，小心翼翼地回抱住周妈妈，轻轻地顺着她的后背，“阿姨，我没事的。您别哭了，伤身体。”

“以后会好的。”周妈妈努力止住了眼泪，摸了摸夏习清的脸，“你们以后都会越来越好的。”

夏习清笑着点了点头，替她抹去眼角的眼泪。

他也终于理解，周自珩天性里温柔的悲悯心来源于哪里。

直到坐上餐桌，周自珩还在数落自家爸爸，周爸爸还在回忆反省，小小声地念叨，“哪句话说错了呢，不是，我觉得挺好的啊……我还想了好久呢……”

“吃饭吃饭。”周妈妈夹了一筷子菜放到夏习清的碗里，“多吃点，你太瘦了。”

周自珩立刻争宠，“妈，我呢？”

“你都长这么高了你还吃什么，想长成巨人啊。”

周自珩换了目标，开始拉着周父一起说妈妈的坏话，“妈最近是不是做研究遇到什么问题了，情绪波动这么大。”

“你妈不是一直那样吗，一会儿哭一会儿笑的。”

“也是。”

看见两个大老爷们在桌子上叽叽歪歪，周妈妈也懒得搭理，凑到夏习清的跟前，低声开口。

“习清，我看过你那个直播。”

夏习清忽然侧过脸，表情有些微怔。

周妈妈笑了笑，“我看得出来你很爱他，我很放心的。唯一有一点，是阿姨对你的请求。”

夏习清愣愣地点了点头，郑重地放下了手里的筷子，“您说。”

“像爱他一样爱自己，好吗？”


End file.
